Laws that are needed to be followed in Outlast
by alexa005
Summary: When the four protagonists of Outlast (the journalist, the whistleblower, the cameraman and his wife) are sick and tired of the variants' and the villagers' shenanigans, they decided to make laws in order for them to be follow at the same time to keep the 4 sane. But what will these laws do to the insane variants and villagers? Chaos, of course! Rated T for cursing!
1. Mount Massive Asylum law 1

**Welcome to my first fanfic in this fandom. I watched the walkthrough of the game and I can't get it out on my head. I've been hyped and think of a story in this game, so criticism is welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: Outlast and Outlast 2 belongs to Red Barrels. I only write this fic for pure fun.**

 **Second: English is my 2nd language so expect some grammatical errors that you will encounter throughout the story**

 **Third: LOTS AND LOTS of cursing, OOC's from the characters and fourth wall breaking. The Walrider is speaking here in this fic.**

* * *

 **Mount Massive Asylum (MMA) law 1: By my decree (or not), Chris Walker is NOT allowed to chase after me or Waylon. That is already old. - Miles Upshur.**

"Little pigs!"

"Egad! Stay away from us, you big dope!" Miles shouted as he was being chased by Chris Walker, again. The big Variant only walk in an average speed.

"I thought you killed him!" Miles shouted at the black entity that was with him during this goose chase.

"Of course, I killed him!" The Walrider shouted also. "But I don't know how in the world he fucking survive!"

Chris heard of what the Walrider said. "I revive for the sake this comedy, like this now!"

"Fuck you!"

"Miles, will you shut up?! I can't catch up because of my injured leg here!" Waylon Park shouted at Miles. He too, was being chased by the Variant.

"That was YOUR fault that you jumped into the elevator ladder in the Vocational Block!"

"Try to be in my shoes! I want my private parts intact!"

"Well, that was worse than Trager did to me!"

"Little pigs!" Chris shouted behind them.

"Crap! He's gaining at us!" Miles said as he and Waylon run faster. Finally, they found a vent and leap through there.

"Not fucking again!" Chris cursed as he saw the two leap the vent. They escaped him again.

* * *

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah."

"So, what is the safe place here in this hellhole?"

"Maybe Father Martin's chapel but I can't remember where."

"Please, I hope we won't ended up in the Vocational Block."

"Or Trager's workshop."

The two went down from the vent. They were in a different part of the room now and they are walking to find a way out, again. "Ha! At least he won't find us here." Miles said.

"I highly doubt of it." The Walrider commented.

"And what did you mean by that?" Waylon asked.

Before the Walrider can speak, they hear the clattering of the chains. "Not now!" Miles exclaimed.

"Run!"

"Little pigs!" Chris shouted as he saw the two loitering the room. The journalist and the whistleblower ran for their lives while screaming, again.

* * *

 **-Hours Later-**

"My sweet baby!" Miles worshipped his jeep as they ran out of the building. At least they can get out, again. "You're safe!"

"We have no time for that!" Waylon opened the door of the jeep.

"Yeah!"

And the two went in and the jeep speeded far away from the building, while shouting "fuck you, Murkoff!" and raising their middle fingers out of their respective windows of the jeep while the Walrider rasped his tongue out. At least they get out of the Asylum safety.

Or not.

Outside the building is a happy Chris waving his hands at the departing jeep. "Goodbye, little pigs! Nice knowing you! I hope we see each other again and you will come back again for more chasing!"

 **End**

* * *

 **The format of the laws will be either Mount Massive, Secluded Village or Outlast law. And it can be written by the protagonists but it can be two protagonists signed in one law (ex. is the outlast law that is signed by both protagonists of 1 & 2).**

 **The Secluded Village will be my temporary law title for the laws in Outlast 2. Not until Outlast 2 is release, this will be in the works.**

 **You can suggest your laws here! Just post it in the review section.**

 **Like I said, criticism is welcome!**


	2. Outlast law 1

**Thanks for reading! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Outlast law 1: Eddie Gluskin is NOT allowed to kidnapped our husbands and make them his 'wives'. Get a real woman or just fuck yourself, psycho!- Lisa Park and Lynn Langermann**

"Darling!"

"Crap!" Waylon exclaimed as Eddie Gluskin found him underneath the table. He stands up and ran- wait a minute? This is NOT the Vocational Block of Mount Massive Asylum in Colorado! So, how in the world they ended up in the Secluded Village in Arizona in the first place?

"Blame physics!" Waylon shouted at no one. In fact, he was all alone. "Where's Miles where you need him?!"

"You're breaking the fourth wall, darling!" Gluskin said behind him.

"I'm not!"

Waylon ran and ran as far as he could until he spotted a barrel and hid under it. Eddie was confused, searching all the places to where Waylon was hiding but minutes later he left empty handed.

Said guy raised his camcoder and noticed that the Groom left. "Finally."

"Please be quiet!" A voice whispered to him from behind. Waylon turned and saw a man with glasses. The guy too, has a camcoder in hand. "Marta will find me if she found this place."

Waylon was confused with this man. "You've been chased?"

"Yeah."

"Who's Marta?"

"She's one of the inhabitants of this village. How about you? Was that guy earlier chased after you?"

"Yeah. He wanted to make me his 'wife'. He almost cut off my private parts one time he caught me."

"He looks like a zombie."

"Actually, that was a result of an experiment. I don't want to talk about it."

"I won't ask it now. I'm Blake Langermann, by the way."

"Waylon Park."

"You have a camcoder?"

"Yeah."

Blake raised his camcoder. "I think the coast is clear."

The two of them emerge from the barrel and looked at the surroundings.

"They're gone."

"Yeah. I think we can walk safety now."

"Darling~" Eddie's voice echoed the surroundings. "There you are!"

"Shit! Run!" Waylon shouted, dragging Blake and ran as far as he could while screaming.

* * *

Unfortunately, Eddie 'kidnapped' them and strapped each on the table.

"NOT AGAIN!" Waylon shouted. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Nope!" Eddie said giddily. "Like you did last time, I can make you a beautiful woman, even that you're a whore."

"Sheesh! I'm NOT a woman!" Waylon shouted angrily.

"You're not."

"Please release me!" Blake pleaded. He was stripped in the table also. "I'll rather chased by those insane villagers than being chopped in half!"

"Sorry, darling." Eddie said, turning the power of the buzzsaw on. "You could have been beautiful."

"SOMEBODY, HELP!"-Blake.

"MILES, HELP ME!"- Waylon.

* * *

"ATCHOO!" Miles sneezed. He was with the wives of the poor souls and the Walrider is above him.

"Are you sure that Waylon is in that place?" Liza said to Miles.

"Yup."

"I swear to God that if that Groom or whatever he called himself did something to Blake, I'll kill him!" Lynn said, clenching her fist. "Let's go, Liza!"

"Okay." And the two leaves.

"Good luck!" The Walrider cheered to the departing wives, waving his hands.

* * *

"Hold still, darling!" Eddie said as Waylon is struggling free. "Calm yourself!"

"NO,NO,NO!"

"So, you don't want to? Then die." Eddie was about to cut off Waylon's privates with the buzzsaw when suddenly the Groom was fall down to the floor, unconscius. Behind the fallen Groom are Liza and Lynn, with Miles and the Walrider at their side. Each wives are holding a heavy object.

"You okay, dear?" Liza asked her hubby.

"Lizaaaaaa!" Waylon cried comically. "Help!"

"Okay."

And so, Blake and Waylon freed and everyone went home to the 'random house where all the Outlast protagonists lived'.

What about Eddie? Liza and Lynn tied him on the tree in the Secluded Village upside down and leave him alone. Let the villagers handle him.

 **End**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	3. Outlast law 2

**Here comes the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Outlast law 2: Singing 'I want a girl' while chasing/capturing us is strictly prohibited. Last time you did that, Way almost became paranoid and wanted to destroy things. - Miles Upshur and the Langermanns.**

 **P. S: BLAME EDDIE FUCKING GLUSKIN! - Waylon Park.**

"When I was a boy my mother often say to me." Marta sang as she chased Blake throughout the forest. Blake himself was confused.

"How in the world did Marta sings?" Blake asked himself. "Oh, yeah. Blame Eddie fucking Gluskin." He realized.

"Get married boy and see how happy you will be." Marta continues to sing. Blake was annoyed.

"I feel sorry for Way." He said.

* * *

"I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find," Val sang as Lynn lay on the mines- wait a minute? She thought it was all over!

"Oh, crap!" Lynn said to herself.

"Who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind," Val continue to sing then danced like an idiot.

"Blame Eddie fucking Gluskin." Lynn muttered to herself. "And I feel sorry for Way." She added.

* * *

"I will have to look around until the right one I have found." Richard Trager sang as he cleans his huge scissior using a cloth hat he stole from a dead Variant. Miles, who was tied up in the wheelchair again, only cursed under his breath.

"You're out of tone." Miles commented sarcastically.

"Nope! I'm not!" Trager defended himself, but in reality, he really IS out of tune. "I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad."

"And blame Eddie fucking Gluskin." Miles added.

* * *

"She was a pearl and the only girl that Daddy ever had," a random scientists sang as he checked Billy Hope's sphere. The Walrider only annoyed at the same time irritated at the song! And Miles is his host! How did that happened?

"Blame Eddie fucking Gluskin!" The Walrider cursed.

"A good old fashioned girl with heart so true," the scientists continued. The Walrider kills him in annoyance.

* * *

Waylon only ran as Frank Manera chased him again. The cannibal has a grin on his face , indicating that he almost got him.

"Sheesh, leave me alone!" Waylon shouted.

"No! Your meat is mine!" Frank shouted.

Minutes later, he found a locker to hide in. As Waylon hid in the locker, he hear Frank sings- wait, what?

"One who loves nobody else but you," Frank sings louder.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Waylon exclaimed.

"I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad!" Frank finished the chorus when Waylon got out of hiding, grab a heavy object fron Gods-knows-where and hits him on the head, rendering unconsious.

"Blame Eddie fucking Gluskin!" Waylon cursed. "I don't want to hear that song again!"

* * *

 **-Vocational Block-**

"ATCHOO!" Eddie Gluskin sneezed. He wiped his nose with a handkerchief as he was done killing a poor, random Variant who was entering his domitory.

"This is the 5th time that I sneezed." He said to himself. "Is darling talking about me?"

 **End**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


	4. Temple Gate law 1

**Hello again! The official law title for Outlast 2 is Temple Gate Law! (Claps hands). But the problem is I didn't watched the entire walkthrough yet so I'll write it based on what I read in Outlast Wikia.**

 **And here's the first law for Outlast 2! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **Temple Gate (TG) law 1: The Heretics and the Cultists are NOT allowed to chase after me because I am your target, your God or whatever is the purpose. You have loose screws in your heads and please leave me and Lynn alone in peace. Yes, I am talking about you two, Val and Father Knoth!- Blake Langermann.**

 **P.S: That includes the Scalled. You're annoying me.**

"Kill him!"- Cultists.

"Get him!"- Heretics.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, PEOPLE!" Blake screamed at the top of his lungs. Geez, he's been in this hell for a month and he thought that EVERYONE is DEAD! So, how in the world they revived?

"Blame physics!" Blake shouted at no one, like Waylon did in the last 2 chapters.

"And you break the fourth wall, narrator!" He added.

 _Ouch! That hurts, Blake!_

"Dont let him get away!" Father Knoth, the leader of the cultists said to his companions.

"Make sure that he's safe and sound!" Val, the leader of the heretics said to his (her?) companions.

Blake only cursed under his breath.

* * *

"Again?" Lynn said while nursing her baby. Blake only nodded. Both of them are still in the random house where all the Outlast protagonists lived (Let's call it RHWATOPL for short) and Blake is still in one piece. Almost.

Lynn sighed. "Did you try to hide on the barrels?"

"Marta found me there?"

"How about underwater?"

"They still found me."

"Trees?"

Blake only sigh. "Lynn, all I did was only run and hide, but they are persistent in chasing me and killing me. Hell, even the Scalled thought that I was their God!"

"Well, you get out safe and sound."

"I almost crucified once, Lynn!"

"At least, you didn't lose a finger or two." Lynn said, sarcastic.

"Or almost cut your privates by the guy who want you to be his wife." Blake seconded.

Somewhere, Miles and Waylon sneezed.

* * *

As Blake went back to the Temple Gate (seriously, why did you come back?) and the Cultists saw him. Again.

"Kill him!"

The Heretics also saw him. "Get him."

Blake ran while screaming again and while running, he saw the two leaders bickering at each other.

"He's ours!" - Father Knoth.

"No! He's ours!" - Val.

"He's our God!" Laird interfered. The two leaders looked at him with their death glare look.

"IN YOUR FACE, SCALLED!" The two leaders screamed at the tiny man.

Blake only sighed, raised his middle finger and shouted. "FUCK YOU, PEOPLE! AND I HOPE **ALL** OF YOU WILL BE RIPPED IN HALF BY THE WALRIDER!"

The three people looked at him with odd look.

"And I'll join Miles and Way in filing a case against Murkoff." He added. "They made all the peole here having loose screws on their heads."

"And you're one of them, Blake." Jessica Grey's voice said in his head.

"Shut up, Jess." And Blake continued running for his life.

 **End**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome.**


	5. Mount Massive Asylum law 2

**Sorry for the slow update! I was swallowed by RL and I can't write for those few days! Plus, I was playing Breath of Fire 1 & 2, so I almost forgot to update.**

 **Anyways, I must apologize for the updates and I must compensate it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: see chap 1**

* * *

 **MMA Law 2: If anyone mentions the Walrider, the reaction is not screaming, bashing your heads against the wall or beg to Boss Jeremy Blaire to fire you. You guys are worse than the Variants. - Waylon Park**

"Hey!" A random scientist asked his fellow scientists on a normal day at Mount Massive Asylum. "What is it?" The other scientists asked, annoyed.

"How is the Morphogenic Engine going?"

"It's still functioning. Why?"

"The Walrider break loose."

Silence was the answer but minutes later, the two scientists screaming at the top of their lungs while running in circles.

* * *

"Is there something wrong?" A random prisoner said to his companion. "What is it?"

"Did I hear the voice of the Walrider?"

Silence ensures on the two but minutes later, the two bashes their heads against the wall while screaming "Get away from me!"

From the other cell, Gluskin shrugged and proceed to his handiwork.

* * *

"Boss, here's the report." A random scientist reported to Jeremy Blaire. "The Walrider has been rebelled against Billy Hope. Again."

"Then neutralize it!" Blaire ordered.

But the scientists fell on his knees and begged. "Fire me, sire!"

Blaire snapped his fingers and two guards appeared. "Take him away."

The scientists screamed.

* * *

"So, they are afraid of you?" Waylon asked the Walrider. Said entity nodded.

"I feel sorry for you." Waylon sighed.

"It's their fault anyway. They are idiots." The Walrider commented.

"They are worse than the patients, anyway." And he continued to proceed to his work.

"Seconded." And the Walrider proceed of what he is doing.

 **End.**

* * *

 **As always, criticism is welcome!**


End file.
